


Hope and despair

by Firerose17



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dehydration, F/M, Fear of Death, Mental Torture, Nightmares, Starving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Hazel is captured by Gea and put in an underground prison were she slowly beginns to believe that she will die.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Hope and despair

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hey! Hey calm down, calm down its just me!“ for Becky marina
> 
> I know you are not going to know the characters but I hope it is still good whump :D

Hazel had no idea how long she had been underground but she knew that she slowly was becoming insane.The giants had‘nt chained her up as they knew of her control over metals.Instead they had simply thrown her into this weird earth prison.If it were Octavian that had captured her Hazel would have laughed about it but this was Gea and the godess did not need restrains to keep her in her territory.Hazel had already figured that this was not just a revenge on her but also on her friends.

„You demigods always think so highly of yourselfs and yet you walked right into my trap.Do you think your sweet boyfriend is still alive after what my children did?“ Gea aperrantly felt proud of the ambush she had set up by sending Frank and Hazel dreams about a false image of Pluto who claimed he knew how to defeat her.That and the way Mimas had thrown Frank against a rockwall were her favourite topics and she taunted her victim with them so long until Hazel forgot to hold back her tears.

She wanted to believe that Frank was okay and that he would save her but the darkness and Geas poisoned words took away her all her hope.

Hazel was leaning against the cold stone and tried to ignore her rumbling stomach and her throat that ached for water.Gods how long had it been since she had drunk or eaten ?  
It felt like ages and Hazel had heard that people could die of thirst pretty fast.She asked herself what would happen if she died down here before her friends found her.Would Gea tell them that she was dead? What if they were already on their way only to find out that had come to late?How much would Percy and Frank blame themselves after promising to always protect her? All those questions were breaking Hazel‘s heart but her mind asked them over and over again in its deliours state. She could have begged Gea for food and water but she would never bow before her enemy.It was not like Gea would give her something anyway and her concerned asks about Hazels health obviously were just tests to see when Hazel would finaly break down. Hazel did not look forward to dying a second time at the same age, at the hand of the same woman but she refused to give Gea what she wanted.She would die standing up to her like she had the first time.

Hazel was tired.Her eyes felt heavy and her head hurt so badly.She hated to be here at the mercy of her worst enemy,her murderer but that did not change the fact that she was sleep deprived.A part of her warned her of what Gea would do if Hazel slept and that she might not even wake up but she just wanted to escape this horrorible situation that she was in and maybe she would wake up in Frank's arms.

Her dreams were even worse than usuall and she assumed that this was Gea's fault.

She was in Alaska again standing in the cave were Alsyneus had been supposed to be reborn by the sacrifice of Hazel's mother.In reality Hazel had provented her mother from suffering such a horrible fate but in her dream she could not.She saw her mother screaming in agony,lying on the ground her whole body trembling while the thing in the pit slowly began to rise.The whole cave was shaiking and Gea's voice rang in her ears.

„Don‘t worry wicked girl my son will give you a quick death.“

She felt the giant‘s hand around her throath,she gasped for air but then the dream shiftet into something even worse.

Hazel saw Frank and her other friends crying over her lifeless body.

She saw Leo,Percy and Jason on a bloodied battlefield.Everything was burning and hurricanes blew the flames at their enemys.Hazel realized that they weren‘t Gea or her children.It were the gods.She could hear Percy yell through the wind.He was asking how they could have allowed her to die,why they had‘nt saved a thirteen year old girl.The gods,Zeus and Poseidon did not respond and instead countinued the fight or like Hazel saw it they were trying to stay alive. She wanted to yell for them to stop,she wanted to tell them that she was alive but she could not move.She saw Percy stretching out his hands and suddenly the gods stood still.She saw Jason and Leo blasting them with lightning and fire without hesitation.

To Storm or fire the world must fall.The world did not mean Gea it meant the age of the gods and it was ending because of her.

Her dream changed again.

She was in the house of Hades again walking aimlessly through the dark tunnels when suddenly an army of angry looking spirits emergen from the walls.They were glowing in a pale white and their eyes were full of hatred.

„You should have joined us in the fields of punishment Hazel.You raised a giant from the dead. Why do you get a second chanche while we have to suffer endless torture? Come join us it‘s what you deserve.“The spirits cried and tore at her clothes and arms.Their nails dug deep into her flesh even though that should no be possible.Hazel desperately thrashed and kicked to escape their grasb but they were to many. The got hold of her foot and managed to make her fall.She cried out for help,for her friends and even the gods. But no one came and soon her skin was bleeding from scratches and cuts.

Hazel woke with a scream,she felt cold hands touching her shoulder and still trapped in her dream she failed to notice that they were gentle.

„N...No leave me alone!“ Hazel yelled despite her raspy voice.She made a weak attempt to punsh whoever held her but the person let her go first. Hazel suddenly realized that the cave was fluted with a flickering light and when her eyes had adjusted she regognized the person that kneeled next to her.

„Hey! Hey calm down, calm down its just me!“ Franks said with such concern in his voice that Hazel‘s heart ached with guilt.

„F...Frank...how?“ She asked not understanding why Gea had‘t stopped him from entering her prison.

Frank managed a weak smile and carefuly touched her cheek with his hand.

Hazel looked around to see of someone was with him and she smiled herself when she saw Leo and Percy.

Percy held a bottle in his hand and when Frank gave him a nod he came to her and slowly held it to her lipps.

„We can talk about that later Hazel but first we have to get you out of here.“ Percy said softly.His comfort and the water that moisted her lipps seemed to blow away the darkness that had filled her.She took three swallows of Water and even though she still felt weak the cold liquid made her head become clearer.

There was not much talking after that.Frank lifted her onto his arms without asking if she was strong enough to walk.Hazel would have protested but they did not have time for disscusions.

The earh shooked the moment they had left the cave and Hazel realized that Gea had planned to use her for another trap.Hazel had wondered from the moment she was brought here why Gea had‘nt wanted Frank and her to be sacrificied for her awaikining but now it made sense.She wanted Percy and now she had him,or so she thought.

They ran through the tunnels dodging falling bolders.Hazel used her powers to create new exits for them whenever one collapsed but she had to use all of her remaining strengh and she slowly started to feel dizzy again.

„We are almost there Hazel hold on.“ Frank said desperately and his voice kept her from slipping away.She had stay with her friends.They had come to save her,she could not let them down.

„That‘s kind of unfortunate. I was hoping to beat Gea up for what she did!“ Leo joked while he led them with his fire. Hazel could not supress a smile.She loved Leo for always lighting up the mood.“ „Could you find a better time to talk abou your wishes maybe when we are not about to be buried alive?“ Percy asked but there was a dark undertone in his voice as taking revenge on Gea was on his mind too.

Hazel felt tears of relief forming in her eyes when came from a big gap in the wall and the shadow of a ship fell over them. Hazel used the last of her energy to widen the gap and when Frank carefully carried her into the cold night air she felt like she would breath air for the first time in her life. It reminded her of when Nico had brought her out of the underworld and she had spent her first ten minutes back in the living world just breathing and enjoying the oxygen.It was way more refreshing than the thin air underground.

Ropes were let down from the ship and just as she asked herself if she would be strong enough to pull herself up Jason came flying down to them.

„Is she okay?“ Jason asked,his blue eyes looking at her in worry.

„Yea I‘m fine just….exhausted.“ Hazel responded thinking of her bed on the ship.

„Alright,I‘ll fly you up okay?“ Jason asked as he had only flown Leo and Piper and had no idea if Hazel would trust him enough.Hazel nodded and Frank let Jason take her onto his arms.He brought her onto a standing position and wrapped his arms around her waist.Hazel was glad that she was not lying in his arms that way she felt slightly less useless.

She was not strong enough to stand on deck.When Jason let her go her legs gave up and he quickly caught her,leaning her against the ships wall.The wood was hard but Hazel still felt comforted by it.She was safe now with her friends,she was home.

Annabeth and Piper, who had waited for their friends, sat down aswell and pulled her into a tieght hug.

„Oh gods for a moment I thought …..I thought the vision in my dagger showed me the wrong location…..I thought we lost you.“ Piper said and Hazel heard the sobbs her friend was trying to hold back.Hazel felt a wave of greatfulness for Piper rising in her.They had only begun to grow closer but now Piper had prevented her from facing a horrible slow death.She had saved her life and Hazel wished she could make it up to her.

„Its alright Pipes.I‘m alright because of you,all of you.“ Hazel whispered softly and now her own voice was cracking.She barely noticed the engine of the Argo II roaring and the ship flying higher.The only thing she regestered was the deep love that rose in her as she lay in the two girls arms.

Hazel was in her bed only a few minutes later. Annabeth had odered her too after she had let out a big yawn.

Frank had asked if he should stay in bed with her in case she had nightmares but Hazel wanted Frank to get some sleep and so she had sent him away after a good night kiss.

Her eyes were heavy and the sound of the ships machines made her sleepy but she wanted to be awake for just a few more moments.She wanted to enjoy the knowledge that she was with her family again far away from Gea and her cruel games.She remembered how hopeless she had been just a few hours ago,she had imagined her death and her friends reactions but now? Now she thought about how they would destroy Gea together.The eart godess had been close to breaking her and Hazel would not let her do that to anyone she loved.She would protect them and they would protect her.They would end this war together as friends and as family.This was Hazels last thought before she drifted into a deep sleep that for once in her life was without nightmares but instead sweet darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Percy Jackson whump but I hope you enjoyed it :D 
> 
> I would like to get som feedback <3 
> 
> by the way Hazels dream about the boys turning against the gods is inspired by my predictio of blood of olympus were I thought that Piper was going to die and Jason and Leo would destroy the world in their grief ( I always was a fan of overdramatic angst :D)


End file.
